Fée de Russie
by Miranda5iv
Summary: [Viñetas/Drabbles] (Alternate Age. En este universo, tanto Yuri(o) como Viktor rondan los 20 años) Nikiforov y Plisetsky han sido compañeros de pista durante años, y, recientemente, una parej... de todo menos una pareja; pocos mimos y muchas peleas. Pero, por intensas que fuesen, Viktor siempre podía caminar al día siguiente.
1. Quebrar

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quienes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia es **Yurio x Viktor.**

Es decir, **Yuri Plisetsky** (El hada rusa, la gata salvaje, Shura, etc.), y **Viktor Nikiforov.**

 **Alternate Age.**

No me va la pedofilia; no importa que tan implícita, sutil o romantizada esté. Si estás buscando algo de esta ship en el universo canon, este no es tu lugar. _**Sorry not sorry.**_

En este universo, **tanto Yuri como Viktor rondan los 20 años**. Viktor conserva el cabello largo. _(Rapunzel rusa, marry me, pls (?))_

Yuri Katsuki no tendrá protagonismo por aquí. **(No, no tengo nada en su contra)**

* * *

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

(Manteniendo la trama. Experimento personal; quiero saber que se siente hacer un fanfic "semi-largo" con muchos capítulos cortos y escenas)

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **534 Palabras.**

 **–Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 _ **Quebrar**_

* * *

— Lo estás haciendo mal — Gruñó Lilia, cruzada de brazos tras su alumno, viéndole como si acabase de destruir tres continentes enteros, y se estuviese cenando a las víctimas.

Un bufido fue la única respuesta que recibió, y aquello cortó su hostil estoicismo.

— No sé cómo se te ha olvidado; pero es… — Pausó un momento, asiendo el tobillo en alto y empujándolo aun más hacia el cuerpo de su dueño, casi al punto de tocarle la espalda — **Así** — Finalizó, escuchando un grito ahogado, pero ignorándolo. Esperó unos segundos, y luego bajo la pierna, temblorosa, hasta la altura de sus caderas. Contó, golpeando el suelo con su pie derecho, como si marcarse el ritmo de una melodía. Tras terminar su conteo mudo, dejó al rubio apoyar la pierna junto a su gemela, en el suelo.

— El otro — Exigió, tras tres pisadas más, inclemente. — ¡Vamos, Yuri! ¡Levanta! No tenemos todo el día.

Plisetsky tenía su orgullo. Uno muy, muy marcado. Pero eso no evitó que le entrasen ganas de volver a gritar, esta vez más alto, cuando su pierna izquierda, menos flexible, por alguna razón, rozó su nuca. El proceso se repitió unas tres veces, hasta que Lilia le dejó, para que terminase su estiramiento solo, como un niño grande.

— Estás llorando, Yuri — La vocecita burlona de Mila le sacó de sus maldiciones internas, contra el universo, contra Lilia, contra el ballet, el patinaje, y hasta la mismísima Rusia.

— Que te jodan — Gruñó, bajito, por toda respuesta, inclinando el torso para apoyarse con ambos codos de la baranda que le sostenía, elevando una pierna en horizontal, apoyándola en la barra.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando arqueas la espalda así, te ves mono — Pinchó la pelirroja, deslizando la uña del índice por el lugar nombrando, sacándole un respingo al contrario. — ¡Es broma, ya! — Se ahogó en risas por los insultos del rubio, y se alejó antes de que comenzara a patearla, entre saltitos.

 _Que mal temperamento tienen los prodigios._

— _Yuri_.

— Anciana, te juro que si... — Amenazó, plantando los pies en el suelo y girando con gracia, a pesar de su indignación, tragándose sus palabras al vislumbrar un par de ojos celestes frente a él. Muy cerca, y cargados de una burla infantil para nada disimulada.

— ¿Mila? ¿Tengo voz de niña? — Víktor se cubrió los labios y se rió, con ganas, logrando que Yuri retrocediera un paso, cortado — ¿Has terminado? Lilia me ha dicho que estás saltando muy alto. Clavas, si, pero pierdes algo de equilibrio. Incluso si no terminas tragándote el piso, te ves menos...

— No digas delicado — Cortó, frunciendo el ceño, casi al punto de juntar las cejas

— Angelical — Ensanchó su sonrisa, con ganas, al tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, como si no supiese que lo estaba fastidiando. Había comenzando los entrenamientos con una coleta alta, pero tras patinar un rato, con la emoción que lo caracterizaba, el moño había bajado hasta su nuca. Si no se había quitado los patines, era porque le estaba metiendo prisas.

— Por tu bien, cáete. Así tendrás una excusa creíble para venir en muletas mañana — Era una amenaza, si, pero Viktor no hizo más que reírse ante ella. Por intenso que fuese el rubio, siempre podía caminar al día siguiente.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Láncenme a las llamas del infierno. Su calor y esponjosidad me alimentarán... (?)

¡No crean que escribo esto porque no me guste el Otayuri! O porque asquee el Yu2 (YuYu), o el Vikturi. -O como se llamen los ships, perdón si me equivoqué con alguno-

Es sólo que, esta es LA ÚNICA forma en la que puedo ver a Yuri(o) y a Viktor como pareja. Y, bueno, me gusta darle algo de giro a las cosas (Y Vitya con el pelo largo me parte demasiado, kajsaoljsaolsklas). No sé si catalogarme de "multishipper", pero con YOI me siento como en un buffet. Venga y coja lo que le gusta: Y si es todo, ¡Pues todo!

¡Gracias por leer! Hasta luego.


	2. Sexy

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quiénes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

* * *

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **245 Palabras.**

 **–** **Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 ** _Sexy_**

* * *

Yuri se estaba muriendo. Era bien entrada la tarde, y sus piernas apenas los sostenían. Podía ver el pirozhki de su abuelo sonriéndole desde el otro mundo.

Momento. ¿Comida sonriente?

¿Estaba alucinando, no?

 _Eso explicaría porque sentía que todo lo que decía Viktor eran reverendas pendejadas._

Ah no, que eso era **siempre**.

A esas alturas no recordaba de qué iba su "discusión"; sólo quería que se callase.

— Por favor, Yuri. Eres bueno follando; pero eres muy mono para ser " _sexy_ " — Replicó Viktor, curvando los labios en una sonrisa traviesa, ensanchando la distancia entre ellos, por su seguridad.

Ah, que de eso iba. Plisetsky no podía creérselo. Se sentía enrojecer, y no precisamente de vergüenza ¿Que mierda estaba diciendo? ¿Le había hecho gritar su nombre, pero no era "sexy"? ¿Qué coño le parecía "sexy" a Nikiforov? ¿Los animales? Que le jodieran. O mejor aún. _Que dejase que él lo jodiera._

— ¿De verdad? — Ronroneó, con una inocencia que el Hada Rusa era experta fingiendo; con el dedo índice y corazón, asió el borde de la camiseta que había utilizado toda la mañana para entrenar, y la levantó hasta su pecho, como al descuido, dejando ver su fina cintura, y su bien marcado abdomen, húmedo por el sudor. — Pues qué lástima — Gruñó, frunciendo los labios y la nariz en una mueca de asco, dándose la vuelta para volver a la pista, olvidada su agonía, dejando la mandíbula de Viktor en el inframundo, y su orgullo en las nubes.

* * *

Se suponía que iba a actualizar ayer, pero la situación-país no me lo permitió. Gracias por leer, muy feliz semana c:


	3. Maldito

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quiénes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

* * *

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **212 Palabras.**

 **–** **Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 ** _Maldito_**

* * *

A pesar de las quejas de Yuri, y lo mucho que le fastidiaba que Viktor le corrigiera –desde el tono de voz que usaba hasta como le daba su versión "de lo correcto"– no había dejado de practicar hasta que la luz de ocaso se coló por las paredes de cristal de la pista.

— Ya. Me gustaría que siempre tuvieras la resistencia que tienes cuando te emocionas — Repuso el susodicho, apoyado del cerco de la pista, regulando su respiración.

— ¡Viktor! — La reacción de Yuri no se hizo esperar, y su voz salió como un siseo, como si tratase de callarle. Tenía las mejillas encendidas. Con disimulo, miró a ambos lados de la pista, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiera escuchado.

Eso sólo intensifico la risa del mayor.

Yuri estaba dispuesto a volver a su práctica, y pasar por completo de él, cuando sintió que este se acercaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hacía arriesgar su cara, su culo y su vida? ¿Se pensaba que después de soltarle algo así, no iba a patearlo hasta que muriera? _Ah, no, estaba muy equivoc..._

— **_Yura_** — Llamó, suavecito, y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, por delante de su cuello, atrayéndole sin ahorcarle— ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy conmigo?

 _Maldita sea._

 ** _Maldito Nikiforov._**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, fanfiction llevaba una semana sin dejarme entrar :c. La verdad, todavía no me va muy bien.

Si, si pilláis, las viñetas se van haciendo más, y más cortas. Estoy tratando de hacer un drabble en toda regla, pero no logro mantenerme en los 100 :c

Bueno, me rindo. El próximo se jode, el próximo será largo. Nos leemos en una quincena. (Ajá, esta vez no tendréis que esperar un mes entero, mientras mi internet y la universidad sigan en este nivel c:)


	4. Peste

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quiénes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

* * *

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **519 Palabras.**

 **– Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 ** _Peste_**

* * *

Yuri era una persona de gatos.

Adoraba su pelaje, sus patitas, e incluso el olor que desprendían. Su rebeldía y sus habilidades de manipulación, cada sonido que eran capaces de emitir, desde el más hostil de los siseos, hasta sus burbujeantes y cariñosos ronroneos.

Pero Viktor.

 **Viktor era un maldito perro faldero**. Y un lobo. No podía entender cómo existía tal combinación. Por discusiones –de las de siempre, más o menos– había pasado casi un mes desde que había pisado la casa de Viktor.

 **Apestaba a perro.**

No tenía nada contra Makkachin, no. Sino contra su dueño por tenerlo. Entendía por qué lo tenía, y blabláh.

Lo que no entendía era por qué el perro no le detestaba.

Si hubiese tenido que lidiar con un canino especialmente agresivo, territorial o maloliente, podría haberlo usado como excusa para no dejarse arrastrar por su dueño.

Pero Makkachin le dejaba un hueco en el sofá, le aplastaba el cabello con su patas y le dejaba algo de espacio cuando le perseguía.

 _Como si fuera un gato grande al que amansar._

Viktor apestaba a perro. _A perra en celo_. Exigía cariño y se pegaba igual que uno. Lo único que no cuadraba con su "caninidad" era su flexibilidad.

Y su encanto.

Porque Viktor cargaba suficiente _sex-appeal_ encima para incendiar trece conventos, y besaba como si tuviese dos carreras universitarias en ello.

Tenía la piel jodidamente caliente, siempre, y, con su incapacidad para modular su tono de voz, ignoraba de forma olímpica a sus vecinos.

¿Por qué, entonces, si Nikiforov era tan molesto, ruidoso, y "apestaba", le soportaba? ¿Porque de mandarle a la mierda seguiría viéndole todos los días? No. Había algo más, algo más prof-...

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — Preguntó, de pronto, y Plisetsky dio un respingo al notar su cercanía. Al parecer, acababa de salir de la ducha, y el cabello, recogido en un moño de bailarina desarreglado, húmedo y flojo, se le pegaba al rostro, los hombros y el pecho desnudo.

— ¿Es alguna clase de indirecta? Porque me parece que ya hemos hecho bastante como p-... — La risa del contrario le hizo callar, y no pudo más que mirarle con una ceja en alto, escéptico.

— Voy enserio, Yura; no necesito indirectas para pedirte _eso_ ; mucho menos si tengo ganas de **_verdad_** , _y lo sabes_ — Repuso, guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano para llevarle hasta su habitación. Así, en ropa interior, se lanzó a la cama, arrastrando a Yuri con él, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito para que le mimara -o se dejara mimar- en lo que empezaba la peli.

En contraste con la tranquilidad del rubio hacia la situación, para Viktor, habían sido cuatro largas semanas de indiferencia absoluta por parte de su gatito, frío y seco cual farola en invierno. Sobre todo en público; y _no privacidad_ significaba **no-contacto físico** , no besos, no mimos, **NADA**. Y puede que no dormir en toda la gloriosa noche fuese su plan desde el principio, pero a Viktor le gustaba que Yuratchka le acariciase sin tener que estar desnudo y gimiendo su nombre.

Y aquella no era la excepción.

* * *

(La universidad cambió su ritmo, y estuve casi una semana sin internet en casa :c –Estaba manteniéndome al día por el cel y AGH-)

(Lo de Yuri on museum y las revelaciones de Viktor siendo un joven hiperactivo me han llenado de ideas ohmaigá i love it *o*)

¡Gracias por leer, feliz semana!

Muchas a **Pau-Neko** por haberme dejado review en cada cap hasta ahora. Siempre los leo en la universidad, y siempre me alegran el día c: ¡Espero te guste la actualización!


	5. Cheveux

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quiénes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

* * *

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **642 Palabras.**

 **–** **Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 ** _Cheveux_**

* * *

Su cabello era tan suave. Y las hebras tan finas. Tan lacio, y para nada abundante. Resbalaba al menor movimiento, como una cascada, y rodeada a su dueño cual aureola. Se acercó un poco más, cuidando de no molestarle, y deslizó los labios por sus hombros, sintiendo como la piel se erizaba.

Yuri hizo un sonidito. Una especie de quejido ronco muy, muy ahogado, que duró tan solo un instante.

Pero Viktor sintió que se derretía.

No podía describir lo bonito –no, lo **precioso** – que se veía Yuri cuando dormía; o se enojaba, o las pocas veces que reía.

No tenía idea de que hora era, y tampoco quería saberlo. En teoría, estaban en su día libre. Pero estaba seguro que de él se marcharía apenas despertara, y le dejaría solo hasta que tuviesen que entrenar.

 _¿Desayuno?_ _ **No**_ _. ¿Mimos?_ _ **No**_ _. ¿Servidumbre indefinida?_ _ **No**_ _._

¿Que tenía Plisetsky en contra de pasar las mañanas en su compañía? ¿Por qué odiaba **tanto** su casa?

Suspiró, y se alejó de él, sentándose en la cama.

Nikiforov estaba lo bastante mayorcito para saber que, a su edad, era por completo normal estar en una relación de fines meramente sexuales. Pero lo suyo no había sido un encuentro cualquiera en un bar de mala muerte que los había convertido en amigos con derechos esporádicos.

Su relación era vieja, muchísimo, y había tardado **-demasiado** \- en progresar. Era una cuestión de admiración mutua. Y otras cosas, claro.

Pero eso podía perfectamente no bastar.

¿Y eso le parecía perfecto? _No._

¿Le dolía? Si.

¿Le molestaba admitir que le dolía? **Bastante.**

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en el instante en el que Yuri comenzó a removerse, y un tirón en el estómago le congeló. Era una presión incómoda, dolorosa, que no le permitía moverse, parpadear o tragar.

Tardó unos segundos en calmarse, y sólo entonces se acercó de nuevo, retornando a su juego con el cabello ajeno, apartándolo de su rostro.

— Estoy aquí — Musitó, sin saber por qué, más que nada porque Yura le mandaba muy seguidito a la mierda, así que, que estuviera o no, no debía afectarle mucho; entreabrió los ojos, y se encontró con el pelo de almohada de Nikiforov, las marcas en su cuello, los labios sonrojados y su pinta de tener una hora despierto. Frunció un poco el ceño, e hizo amago de abrir la boca, para preguntar la hora, pero Viktor le besó antes de que pudiera hacer, ni decir, nada.

Se quejó, de pura pereza, pero no trató de apartarlo. Sintió como colaba las manos en su cabello, y le recorría la espalda, que aún sin espabilar ya le ardía, llena de pequeñas medialunas y arañazos.

— Viktor, ya — Murmuró, retrocediendo un poco, pero sin lograr apartarlo ni un milímetro. Al final, cedió. Y le devolvió el beso. No tenía nada, **nada** de ropa encima, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando Viktor pegó su cuerpo al suyo, tumbándose sobre él, aprisionándole como si fuese a evaporarse de un momento a otro.

— Viktor — Gruñó de nuevo, un poco más alto, tratando de incorporarse, sin éxito. El ambiente se había calentado unos cien grados en tan sólo unos segundos, pero así, la libido de Yuri tardaba siglos en despertar por las mañanas. Y el contrario lo sabía; así que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que pretendía tocándole tanto — Quita, o me cortaré el cabello — La amenaza le detuvo en seco. Se apartó un poco, y hundió los codos en el colchón para erguirse, mirándole fijo. — ¿Que tanto? — Tanteó, jugando con un rubio mechón rebelde que rozaba sus clavículas, expectante, más de lo que Plisetsky esperaba.

— Hasta la nuca — Fue como si le diese una puñalada en el alma... Y luego le hubiese dejado caer adrenalina pura en la herida — Te verías guapísimo — Soltó, de tirón, tras un instante, y volvió a besarle, mandándolo todo al carajo.

* * *

La mágica perspectiva de los parciales alumbra mis días y nubla mi mente c: -Son a partir de este miércoles- Deséenme suerte. ¡Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos dentro del tiempo usual – **Si sobrevivo** –


	6. Risas

**Disclaimer** : Yuri On Ice es propiedad de sus creadores. Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, sin contar a quiénes diseñaron a los personajes, coreografiaron el patinaje y se encargaron de la música.

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; su objetivo es el entretenimiento (Personal, sobretodo)

 **Drabbles/Viñetas.**

Orden cronológico (Se aclarará si hay algún episodio antes o después de la línea de tiempo establecida)

 **398 Palabras.**

– **Credits to the author of the image–**

* * *

 ** _Risas_**

* * *

Enterró los dedos en el cabello ajeno y arqueó la espalda, dándole más libertad para que le acariciase. Se mordió el labio inferior para no jadear cuando Yuri hundió los dientes en una de sus clavículas, saboreando su piel como si fuese algún manjar capaz de derretirse.

Quizá si se estaba derritiendo, porque no podía tener un sólo pensamiento claro; su mente divagaba en lo caliente –y sensible– que estaba su cuerpo, lo jodidamente placentero que era aquello. No había nada de ropa que impidiese que su piel entrase en contacto al menor movimiento, mucho menos estando bajo su cuerpo. La sorpresa le hizo dar un respingo, cuando las caricias bajaron de su cintura a la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, donde Yuri le pellizcó un poco.

Las cosquillas –verdaderas cosquillas, no el hormigueo en el vientre, la boca del estómago y la garganta que pedía a gritos que toda distancia entre ellos desapareciera– le robaron una risita.

Yura se detuvo, y levantó la mirada, apartando los labios del hueso de su cadera. Era normal que Viktor se riese en... _esas situaciones_. A menudo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo estallaba en risas y le sacaba de onda; o cuando cambiaban de posición, o cuando le daba su fetiche nada esporádico de tirarle del pelo -en realidad, la intensidad que le caracterizaba cuando se excitaba no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, que gimiese a toda voz en medio de un ataque de risa...–

Planeaba continuar, cuando una tonada, proveniente de la sala, le distrajo de lo que hacía. Hizo amago de apartarse, pero Viktor le aprisionó con sus piernas antes de que siquiera se incorporase; trató de rodar, para inmovilizarlo, pero sólo logró convertir la posición en una dolorosa maraña de brazos y piernas de la que no se podía escapar.

Lucharon un rato, entre las quejas, y las risas –sí, siempre las malditas risas– de Nikiforov, hasta que Yuri logró ponerse de pie.

En un arrebato de ansiedad, le tomó de la mano, impidiendo que saliera, sosteniéndole sin jalarle

—Quédate— Pidió, haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito, consciente de lo que significaba que atravesase la puerta, ya fuese para tomar agua o coger el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar.

Yura enarcó una ceja, se zafó del agarre y salió.

Viktor se quedó en la cama, sentado, mirando la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Como que ya toca cambiar una de las etiquetas de "Humor" a "Drama" porque he estado dos semanas evadiéndome de corregir esto –no sólo por estar ocupada– sino porque leerlo me pone triste :c

Igual, espero que les haya gustado, muy feliz noviembre; espero poder hacer otra actu antes de diciembre c:


End file.
